On Top of Titans' Tower
by jojostar1
Summary: No one, can see it as it happens. It happens slow, sometimes it doesn't seem like its happening, but once you notice your in too deep. The only choice you have is dig deeper or climb out while you still can. *These are a series of one shot that just came to mind, one day. Some longer than other. Some sweet and fluffy, others sour.*
1. Raspberries

*I do not own the DC Characters in this story.*

"So why raspberries?" The green changeling asked as their feet hung over the ledge the Tower.

The amethyst haired beauty exhaled slowly, finding the right words. "Because, when ever the monks would finished my training. The one thing sweet that they would allow me to have was this fruit. Which doesn't have a name in this dimension, but it is very much in the same as a raspberry in the taste and color. Just not the shape. I had never seen that kind of fruit before. Which why I... why I..." Raven looked away, cheeks turning red from embarrassment.

"Which is why you tried to eat them like grapes." Beast boy said try with all his might not to laugh. "OH! You go ahead and laugh. You simply can not expect me to know every in this dimension! I had only just got adjusted, five months ago. One of the main reason I read so much." Raven turned with a small pout on her face.

Beastboy couldn't hold it in any longer. "AH! That's so cute! You're pouting!" Raven gasped "Don't be ridiculous! I am not!" "Aww Rae Rae you're so adorable when you like this!" Beastboy said as he giggle and rolling to his side. With eyes wide, she turned away. "That is it. I'm leaving." Raven stated as she got up and hurried to the door.

"What?! No. Raven, wait!" Beastboy ran until he was in between the door and Raven. "Beastboy, please move. I was having a good time with you until you..." Beastboy interrupted her before she could finish. "I was having a good time too. Look, I'm sorry if I made fun of you. It's just that I really like when we talk like this. I just got a little carried away."

Raven took a step back "Okay. Maybe I shouldn't have gotten so upset. I'm sorry as well." "Can we continue where we left off. Please." Beastboy asked with large pleading eyes and a gloved hand stuck out. Raven looked at his hand, then to the door behind him. Then once to his hand. "Okay, But no more talk of raspberries." She said with a slight amusement in her tone.

She lightly held his hand almost non-existent to anyone not paying attention. "Okay, no raspberries gotcha." Beastboy said smiling widely, gripping her hand tighter, but not enough to cause her to pull away. Then, slowly he lead her back to their spot.

Their spot right there on top of Titans Tower.


	2. Because I want to

"42 months." He stated. "Yes, 42 months...wait of what?" Raven asked with confusion in her large lavender eyes. He knew that making the smartest person he knew confused, isn't something he should be proud of. So he didn't comment and continued. "42 months of this. This...whatever this is." He gestured between them as they sat on the roof, during their favorite time of the day, sunset. Garfield looked back at her as if searching for the answer to the question neither had the courage to ask.

"Talking, Gar that's what this is. I mean, because of this you became my best friend. If that means I'm yours?" Raven bit her bottom lip, trying to push back her nerves.

"No." Beastboy said with great amount of seriousness in his tone.

"What?!" Raven gasped with eye wide because she knew that if she moved them even a centimeter, she wouldn't be able to push back the tears. Realizing how the statement sounded. He turned so they were almost face to face. His eyes soften, which made her even more nervous.

"I don't want to be your friend, or just your best friend. Rae. We have been doing this "talking" thing since we were 16. And I'm tried of it. Raven, I don't only want to talk to you while holding your hand, just cuz' it's there to hold. I don't only want to make you laugh, and tell each other our secrets, just cuz'... just because am your best friend, anymore. It's because I want to be..." He slowly began to lean closer, glancing between her eyes and her soft plump lips. Until..."Me too." She whispered before slowly placing her lips to his.

Shutting their eyes. Both thinking this is the best most awkward thing that either had ever done together. Sure for the most part it was great, but bumping noses and not knowing where to their hands. Did cause a small struggle to hold the illusion. That kissing caused fireworks or butterflies in their stomachs. But they were busy trying to make the moment last as long as possible. Finely pulling back, still hold each other.

Raven cheeks flushed and Gar smiling wider then humanly possible. "Sooo" "So" They said smiling "Movies?" Gar asked nervously "At 6 and dinner at that cafe I like." Raven said her cheeks pink from blushing as she brushed some hair behind her ear. "Yeah that would be great." Gar looked into her eyes, moving away but only to hold her small hands. "But before that." "What?" Raven again curious to what was left. Grinning with a smirk that would make the chesire cat jealous. "This." Before she had a chance to react, his lips were on hers again and she kissed him back without a second thought.

And there they sat in their spot. Going in for kisses two through 10, right there on top of Titan's Tower.


	3. Already knowing the answer

"You can't be serious?!" She stared shell-shocked into his emerald eyes, then back to the objects in his hands.

"I'm dead serious." he stated "You have to choose now, I asked you three months ago and you asked for time. I think I gave you long enough. Now you have to choose." he extended his left hand.

In between his gloved fingers was the most beautiful engagment ring she had ever seen. It was a small sliver band the held an amethyst stone in the center with small black jewels that layed on the band, but what made it most enticingly beautiful was that the band wasn't ordinary. It seemed to twist as if it were a vine that once it got a hold of her finger it wouldnt let go...what she both feared and desired most.

"Either you stay here, plan our wedding, go back to Africa with me, raise the kids together: have our own to chase around, grow old together, and die happily of old age in each others arms or..." he then extended his right hand in it was her plane tickets that she purshed three and a half months ago. They were all one way tickets that would take her to Dubi then to Sukhothai in Thailand, then Tokyo, Moskow, Paris, Sao Paulo, than back again.

Those were her dreams he was holding one would lead her down a life of happiness with the man that she loved entirely, but never enough to given her full self to him; her powers would always keep him at a distance. And the other that would keep him at greater physical distance, but would bring her ultimately peace.

Even if she wanted all the things he was offering. She knew, she knew completely and utterly that she would live with regret, if she choose him now.

It wasn't a matter of if she wanted him or not. Because she did...oh god did she love him, but she need to love herself first. She needed to take control of the emotions, her powers, her mind. Before anything else and that's what those plane tickets offered. A way out to clear her mind to be able to love him, to laugh with him, to hug Kori when she held her, to smile stupidly when Vic called her 'little lady'(which she enjoyed so but won't admit it), to join Dick at the piano because she secretly loved to dance and wanted to sing her heart out.

She wouldn't be selfish if she choose the tickets(Knowledge whispered in the back of her mind.) She would be doing it for them, her friends, her family, her kids that were growing each time she visted(Happy said quietly)." Or this, these damn plane tickets that make me so furious, not because you have them,and hid them. No, because there isn't one for me."

It's true, he wouldn't be going if she left, she would need the freedom going alone would offer.

She was going to tell him that night before he proposed...but that's why they are here. Right there in their spot on top of Titan's Tower, where everything happened.

Their deep conversions. The place where they created inside jokes only they understood. The first time they admitted their feels for one another. Kiss one through ten. The time Cyborg caught them making out and Gar's hand lightly on her butt to which Gar ran for his life for trying to cop a feel on Cy's "baby sister." She almost smiled at the memory...almost.

Now would not be the time, not with him standing in front of her. His deadly beautiful green eyes filled to the brim with emotions: anger, hurt, worry, fear, and love, but love was always there when he looked at her. For the two and a half years they were together.

And she tried with all her might to looked back at him without crying. But didn't win. With tears running sadly, slowly down her face, her pale lips trembling and body shaking not because she was cold, or for the fact her body desperately wanted to hold him. But because she knew what she was going to choose.

And she was scared on whether it was the right choice.

She looked back between the ring..her ring...the one he choose for her... then back at the plane tickets that held all her hopes of a better life not only for her but everyone.

"So" he broke the silence again, his eyes looking at her deeply as if he was pouring every last bit of himself into her very soul

"Which is it Raven, what do you choose?" She release the breathe that she didn't realize she was holding.

Took slow delicate steps forward. She looked Gar in the face with eyes that sparkled with tears and hugged him... after a second he smiled and hug her back, kissed her forehead.

Leaning back. Slipping the items back in his pockets. Holding her face, looking at her in the only in the way he ever did. Smiling because he knew the answer to the question neither had the courage to ask and said ..."Good luck in Dubi."

And there they stood in their stop one last time. Right there on top of Titans' Tower.


	4. Right there on Top of Titan's Tower

"I'm sorry for your loss.""She was a great person.""She will be dearly missed." That all he heard over and over again.

As family and friends passed giving the their condulences of the dearly departed's loved ones sitting in the front row of the few hundred seating arranged around the podium and an enlarged photo of the lovely young woman the died too soon before her time. But he didn't wanted their condulences or the tender pats on his shoulder nor their weepy hugs. What he really wanted was to tell them to F# $ off.

What he really wanted to say "You should be sorry. The world just lost the last piece of amazing left on earth."

What he really wanted to say "She wasn't just a 'great' person. She was incredible, She was an other worldy creature that grace the earth with her very breath. We weren't even worth one of her eyelashes. She was everything you all will never be."

What he really wanted to say "Of course, she would be missed she was the very personafication of perfection." Well as perfect someone could be in the body of half human half demon beauty.

What he wanted to say "Of course, it hurts you didn't love her like I did none of you did" Not even her current boyfriend, Lucca would loved her like he did. Boy, did he wish she picked an ugly Brazilian to fall for. Then again, Raven deserved the best. The guy was good looking enough Gar thought to himself bitterly. If you liked tall, dark haired men with sun kissed skin and eyes the color of honey. Gar shooked his head, he had watched too many Rom Coms with Kori and Melvin over the summer. But he had to admit this guy was a babe.

Another reason to hate him. God, how he wish he could hate "Lucca", but he couldn't bring himself to. Not even if he so deeply wanted to shape shift into a tiger tear him apart, but Gar couldn't...he loved her far too much, and because she loved Lucca. He couldn't hate Lucca even if he tried. Lucca was with her in her last days. He made her laugh, he made her smile, he made love to her, he loved her before her end came. Gar cliched his green fist until his knuckles were white at the very thought.

"It should have been me. Why couldn't I had been there for her." He was her first everthing; he made her laugh for the first time, he was her first kiss, he was her first love, and they were each others first time. He was the one that wanted to marry her, to make her his, his wife, his woman, his lover, the mother of his childern(or "pups" she would often mutter when the topic arose) he smile bitterly at the memory.

He looked away from the azul vase that sat on the podium for the first time since the funeral started. He looked around, everyone was there; the Justice League, Former Titans, friends she met during her travels aboard,(funny since how much she loved her alone time, but once she found her center and control over her emotions, she couldn't keep people away.) Point proven with over hundred people sitting right there their spot on top of the Titan's Tower. Her family was there which was a given.

With Garfield, Victor who was slowly crumbling into tears for his "baby sister", Richard, who only shed one tear in hopes not to sadden Kori more.

Only oddly enough as the most emotional one of the five, she was slient and unmoving. The only way to see her true feelings was in the large lime green eyes of hers, that seemed as if a facet was left turned on and a never ending cycle of tears pour down her beautiful orange skin to the purple and black gown she wore. Now Lucca,...well Lucca was just pissing Gar off. Didn't he care, didn't he feel. Why?...why... God, why wasn't he crying?!

He just sat stock still staring at her picture that was enlarge and hung in the most entoxicatingly beautiful and expensive frame Richard could find. It was perfect, it was dark, twisted, and yet it was delicate, soft. It was...it was completely and utterly her, it was Raven. It was just what that picture needed to be in. The picture had to be the rarest thing on the planet. It was Raven looking at a Gilt-edged Tanager that flew in front her, to which it landed on her finger, and she smiled. And not one of her not-there-but-there smile. It was a 'am happy and this is lovely' kind of smile.

"We were in Brazil." the first words Lucca said since the hospital pulled the plug of her life suport. "What?" Gar questioned "We were in _Sao Paulo_ , when she told me she wanted to see the birds. So I took her to her bird watching through the University, I knew a _senior_ that showed us the less tourist area. Once inside it was like all the birds knew her. Like they knew that she was someone they need to know. Like that she would change them or bless them with _algo especial_ , something special. Like they were...they were.." Lucca stuggled to find the word.

"Like they were hypnotized by her" Gar spoke. Lucca looked away from the photograph, turning his head to looked back at Gar's face who was staring at the vase up in front. "Yes. But that was Raven, right she did that to _pessoas_ , to people. To animals. To everyone that was lucky enough to see her in person, right?"

"Right." "Right. I had asked her to marry me a week before it happened." Shocked Gar turned and look Lucca in the face, who was smiling sadly at Gar as Lucca finely let the tears that he had been holding in for weeks fall.

"She said no if that's what you are wanting to asks." "But she wanted to travel?" Gar stupidly asked(thinking back to the last night they shared.)

Lucca laughed "Yes. She did, but don't you thinking 3 years is long enough to see the world"

Gar nodded "yeah it does sound a little much" Lucca smirked before saying "It was, at least that what I told her on her second, third?" He paused.

"Third." Gar anwered only knowing because of the postcards she sent Melvin.

"Third?" "Yeah, dude she always goes back to Thailand, everywhere else once."

Nodding Lucca continued "Okay third, she told me to stick up my ass, that she could live this way forever and she didn't care what I thought."

Gar laughed a good laugh. One he hadn't in a long time,"That's Raven for you, she is blunt but honest."

"Yeah she was...don't you want to why she said no?" Gar took a moment in thought "I figured that the ring sucked and the proposal was too cheesy" Lucca smirked "A 1,700 dollar ring should not suck, nor an Brazilian noite under the stars with her own string quartet playing in the back, cheesy"

Gar with eyebrows raised "Wow going all out. At first I was going to cut the pages of a romance novel and put the ring inside, but she caught me and chewed me out for damaging the book. It wasn't until after she lectured me on the importance of literacy for this generation. After apologizing and making her dinner then explaining what I was really doing, I asked her to marry me and well you how that worked out."

"Hmmm, she told me that she only could only marry one man. Even if she loved me, she could't see herself planning a wedding, moving to Africa, raising her childern, growing old, and dying happily in the arms of a man that wasn't you." Lucca said with both sadness and anger on his face. "You're lying." Gar said as his eyes narrowed at this man that not only had his love's heart, but now he was telling him bullshit lies to him too.

Lucca stood and began pacing in front of Gar "Am not she was going back to you. That's why she was on that stupid plane, that's why she put her life endanger for those stupid people, because a couple assholes thought they could make a couple million by holding hostages on that god damn plane!?"

Gar stood getting in Lucca's face, his own anger threating to burst." Like it was my fault I was in Japan! Hmmm. Why was she on a plane in the first place then!? Why didn't she teleport to me? Why didn't she teleport them out of the plane!? Why didn't she put a force field around the bomb!? What about that X!? Why!?"

Lucca narrowed his eyes at the former alias, before he shouting"BECAUSE SHE WAS PREGANT!"

A collective gasp was heard by all attending, as they listened to the two loves of the dead young woman argue.

"...What?"Gar whispered almost going unheard with tears and anger in his eyes. "Yeah I honestly thought she was going to stay with me at least until the baby was born. We had just went to her last check up before the next morning I find her gone with only note that she left behind. It only said that she loved me, but she couldn't be without you. And if i wanted to see the baby, she wouldn't stop me. But she wanted you to be the father. Shhe she wanted you. She always wanted you."

X pointed an accussing finger at Gar, not caring about the amount of stares he was drawing. "Why?...Why did she both curse and bless me with her. If she always wanted you!" Not even atempting to wipe the tears off his face.

Gar looked away from the intensity in Lucca's eyes. "I don't know."

"Exactly...you know I wanted to hate you...I even wanted to bring out the old suit and kick your ass until you died from exhaustion. But I couldn't, I love her too much to taint her life anymore then I already have. When I got the call from the hospital in Ghana. She was in Africa, in the hospital...dying I didn't even want to call you all."

Lucca laughed only to stop from crying anymore. "How ironic she died exactly between us. She was just she just so damn great. She was everything I wasn't she was good and pure, I was bad and crude. She put others before herself, I cared for me and only me. She didn't care about my past nor who I was or wasn't. She cared for me she showed me that I was more than the life I lived when we were childern. Growing up in Sao Paolo, I did what I needed for my family. Then coming here. I will admit that I took what I needed. Sometimes more than what I needed. Not caring whether it had vaule or not, but she was the most valuable treasure I could ever obtain. She was my greatest heist, my most precious jewel, my sunshine that took over the darkness. Its part of the reason i wanted to keep her to myself one last time and not tell any of you after all she had her halo-ring noone knew...but..but I...I..couldn't let that happen seeing the tears in her eyes and the tubes sticking out of her neck. Trying to save her, to save baby Marie."

Clinching his fist at the baby's name. "I want to see her." Garfield interrupted.

"I know you want to." "But you wont."

"No. She already been though enough, and she only a few weeks old." Garfield nodded sadly in agreement.

"But I will tell her about you." Gar looked up at this man that was keeping the last part of Raven from him. "As much as I don't want to. Marie is going to want to know about her mother. And that will unfortunately that will have to included you. I will tell the most heartbreaking love story of her mother and the man she loved but didn't keep. I will have to tell her why her mother was leaving me to be with a man that wasn't her father. Only to die because she would rather be with you than me. She going to want to know about how you did everything in your power to keep her mother alive...because you know...hell we all know how it feels to lose someone we love or didn't get to love."

Gar finely looked away from the ground to Lucca "Why Marie?"

Lucca exheld deeply "because it was what she wanted. When she was still able to move her fingers before she went brain died. She wrote it down. I knew once she wrote it down why she picked it. She had already told me about you and your family. I could change it if I wanted she mine after all...but I won't and because no matterhow much of my blood is in her. Rita Marie Xievar Roth will always be your daughter." Lucca admitted sadly.

"Okay I think that's enough. It's time to spread the ashes." Dick stood trying to break the tension.

"Yes. It's what Friend Raven wanted after all." Kori added standing shakily, grabbing hold to Dick's arm for support.

"Yeah man, Raven loved both of you. She wouldn't want this much attention even if it is her funeral." Victor stated as he wipe the tears from his human eye.

"...come on we need to do this. Together.." A small, but firm voice came behind the five adults. There stood the now mature Mevlin, and her preteen brothers, Timmy and Teether both in purple and black attire as Raven requested.

Nodding Gar clearing his thoat before saying "Together." Grabbing Melvin's left hand, while her right held Timmy's, who held Teether's.

"Together." The adults held on to one another.

Gar stopped before turning slightly reaching out his empty hand, back to Lucca who stood alone in the back. "Come X...I mean Lucca we do this together...your family too." Lucca look at these strange people. Pausing trying to reason with himself that he didn't need them.

Before taking a step forward and took Garfield's hand. "Let's get this done, our f _ilha_ , our daughter going to need all of us back at the hospital."

"All of us?" The group asked with eyebrows raised.

"Yeah we...we can talk about later."

"Okay" Gar said squeezing Lucca's hand. Then one by one they each took a step forward. Taking a few ashes and tossing them over the tower's edge.

Saying their last good byes to the Dark Titan. Their Teamate. Their Sister. Their Mother. Their Friend. Their Love.

Right there in her spot on top of Titan's Tower.


End file.
